


Good Things

by vaguely_concerned



Series: Scoundrels and Thieves 'verse [28]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jesse McCree, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, PWP, Switch Hanzo Shimada, Switch Jesse McCree, Top Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguely_concerned/pseuds/vaguely_concerned
Summary: Jesse half-opened his eyes and raised his eyebrows, grinning at Hanzo biting gently at his bottom lip before soothing the sting away with his tongue. Getting to have him like this in the mornings — catching him before he got up with the dawn to get out of breath and sweaty in ways that tragically didn’t involve Jesse at all — was a rare treat, one Jesse didn’t intend to let go to waste.





	Good Things

If Jesse were to hazard a guess he’d say it was right after dawn, the hotel room almost monochrome in the wash of early morning light, like someone had slapped a sepia filter on reality, tuned the contrast up a bit and called it a day. With their bags half unpacked and the sheets of the bed in disarray around them the whole scene felt like a painting, a moment caught and held in place.

Hanzo’s arm rested heavy and snug over his waist, his fingers picking out meandering patterns over Jesse’s chest. He was brushing his lips lightly along the line of Jesse’s shoulder.

“Mmmh. Morning,” Jesse said, turning his face towards him for a soft, closed-mouthed kiss. He bumped their noses together, closing his eyes again.

“Did I wake you?” Hanzo asked. He touched the corner of Jesse’s mouth with his thumb, gave him another dry little peck.

Jesse shook his head as much as the position allowed. “Nah.” It was, at worst, a white lie, and he still felt so deliciously well fucked from last night that nothing short of open warfare outside their door could harsh his mellow or make him willingly move away from the warmth of Hanzo’s body. He turned his face up for more kisses, parting his lips for the barest touch of tongue, chasing after it when it went away.

With a low hum Hanzo shifted until his front was flush against Jesse’s back, hips slotting against his ass as he used his hand to pull Jesse’s torso towards him so he could cup his jaw and deepen the kiss. Jesse let his weight rest back against Hanzo’s chest and sighed against his mouth, his body feeling loose and malleable with sleep and warmth.

He felt Hanzo’s cock resting against his ass; he was rock hard already, and the knowledge struck like lightning down Jesse’s spine, the arousal molten even through the haze of waking up. Jesse groaned and ground his hips back against him, though it came out more as a long drawn out twist of his body, lazy but with unmistakable intent. He half-opened his eyes and raised his eyebrows, grinning at Hanzo biting gently at his bottom lip before soothing the sting away with his tongue. Getting to have him like this in the mornings — catching him before he got up with the dawn to get out of breath and sweaty in ways that tragically didn’t involve Jesse at all — was a rare treat, one Jesse didn’t intend to let go to waste.

Hanzo ran the backs of his fingers from Jesse’s neck to his shoulder and then down his back, moving over his waist to dip between his legs and brush against his hardening cock. He seemed to like this part, just playing with Jesse’s dick a while, stroking the shaft with his fingers before wrapping his hand around it and squeezing and hey, who could deny him the satisfaction, you’d have to be heartless and soulless.

Jesse looked down himself at Hanzo’s hand working him over, reaching down to push the sheets away and run his thumb over Hanzo’s knuckles. “That’s nice,” he offered vaguely, as Hanzo lavished some attention on the head, smearing the drop of precome there.

Instead of rightly ridiculing him for that comment Hanzo said: “Good,” giving his cock a few long slow pumps until Jesse couldn’t help but thrust into his grip a little. He kept it too light to be anything but teasing, though, and when he seemed satisfied he moved his hand away to trail over Jesse’s hip to the curve of his ass, pausing as his fingertips skirted the crack. “Can I…”

“Yeah, c’mon,” Jesse breathed, anticipation curling up in his chest. He groaned as a couple of Hanzo’s fingers dipped into him, rubbing gently against the rim.

“Still so open from where I had you before,” Hanzo murmured, pressing soft kisses against Jesse’s neck, his shoulder, a careful one to the shell of his ear — Jesse shuddered, spreading his legs, willing Hanzo to push his fingers deeper.

“Yeah, I seem to have some — ah, _yes_ — some fond memories to that effect.”

Hanzo laughed, low, his breath starting to come quicker. “I can do nothing but my humble best,” he rasped, kissing Jesse’s temple and finally letting his fingers sink in to the knuckles. Jesse moaned happily, pushing back into it, turning a bit more onto his stomach to give him more space.

Last night had been excellent, leaving him too exhausted to do much except curl up against Hanzo’s chest and fall headlong into a dead sleep, but here it was again now, the craving, the deep flaring coil of heat in his belly. It was still a wonder to him, that this strange ravenous thing had just been resting under his skin for all that time, waiting for the right touch to wake it again. For nearly a decade there he’d almost forgotten that it could be like this, that Hanzo could just… absent-mindedly roll his sleeves up or stand in a certain way or touch his shoulder or simply _look_ at him and set something in him ablaze. He couldn’t pretend to understand it too much, but he was certainly happy to hang on for the ride now that the train had arrived back at the station once more.

And boy, the train schedule for the last few days had been _wild_.

Well, Winston had told them to lie low for a few days until the rest of the team made contact, and frankly — in this small shitty town it had been a choice of either mostly staying in bed and making their own entertainment or bar hopping, and at least this was less likely to end in a pounding headache and excess attention from men with faces like scarred fists. Everything had been dead quiet so far; any goons who hadn’t lost their trail weeks ago had been very polite and restrained about it. If anyone had bugged this hotel room and came away with anything useable outside of the adult holovid market, Jesse figured they’d earned it.

Hanzo added another finger, pumping them in and out with deliberate, steady motions, and Jesse arched his back, letting his head fall to the side to give Hanzo space to trail lazy kisses across his neck and shoulder. A couple of the fingers of Hanzo’s free hand brushed against his mouth and Jesse gratefully let them slip inside for a while, sucking around them, sighing as he started moving them minutely in and out at the same pace as in his ass.

Thoroughly awake now Jesse fumbled for a pillow and stuffed it under his hips, then found Hanzo’s hand and tugged at it until he lay on top of him, warm and heavy all along Jesse’s back.

“Come on,” he mumbled, widening his thighs as Hanzo kissed his hair. “Want you.”

Jesse was still mostly ready from earlier that night — more like a few hours ago, really, they’d stayed up pretty late — but Hanzo took a moment to get the lube from the nightstand anyway, keeping Jesse occupied with long, lingering touches to the small of his back as he slicked himself up. A shiver ran down Jesse’s spine as he finally felt Hanzo’s cock against the rim of his hole — and then he groaned when it pushed forward enough to barely slip into him before easing up again.

“Aw, _c’mon_ ,” Jesse whined as Hanzo repeated the process. “That’s not fair.”

“Patience,” Hanzo tutted, grin pressed into Jesse’s shoulder. “Good things come to those who wait.”

“I’ve been plenty patient,” Jesse mock-complained, shifting so he could rest his temple against his forearm, metal soothingly cold against his skin. “And it’s ‘all things’, which you’ll note includes old age and tax returns.”

With a chuckle Hanzo slid his arm around Jesse’s chest to keep him in place and nuzzled into the hair at the nape of his neck. Then, because he was brilliant and also a real bastard sometimes, he teased him like that for a while, letting the head of his cock press against Jesse just short of slipping into him and then backing off. Fisting a hand in the sheets Jesse spread his legs even wider in invitation and waited breathlessly, though Hanzo seemed perfectly content to keep driving Jesse to distraction.  

“Fuck, Hanzo, please, have mercy, just put it in me,” Jesse groaned, trying to push his hips up with the limited leverage he had. Hanzo made an amused sound and leaned his forehead against the back of Jesse’s head for a second, but then he finally, blissfully, lined himself up and gave Jesse what he wanted.

Jesse let his head hang down and moaned, feeling every inch as it sank into him. Hanzo timed it perfectly, fast enough to keep him off balance and slow enough that he was desperate for more. Once he was buried in him to the hilt he stopped there for a long time, lingering, grinding his hips against Jesse’s ass to brush against the sweet spot inside, giving him time to feel every new spark being lit.

“Jesus,” Jesse hitched out as the feeling unfolded between his hips, blooming irresistibly through his lower body — it was an undefined, everywhere-at-once sort of pleasure, always uninsistent, nearly innocuous at first until it reached that tipping point and sent him sprawling over the edge into desperate aching need.

The fact that Hanzo’s cock seemed so precisely designed to hit Jesse’s prostate in any damn position they tried was right at the top of an extremely short list of conceivable reasons Jesse had ever found to believe in a benevolent higher power. On his own he’d found playing around back there was barely worth it — it was tricky to get the angle right with his own fingers and usually his arm got tired before any fireworks went off, and the few times he’d tried with a toy hadn’t gone much better — but apparently all Hanzo needed to do was push in and breathe gently on him and he was done for, every damn time.

(If there had been a couple of nights the last ten years when the memory of it had been too hard to ignore and he’d desperately tried himself anyway, pretended it was Hanzo between his legs, pushing into him, fucking him long and slow and hard, felt that phantom touch of a mouth soft on his when he finally came… that was between Jesse and whatever sad run down motel room had borne witness to it, and he didn’t much like to think of it now that he had the real thing right here in his arms again.)

Hanzo started thrusting into him, easy shallow strokes that had Jesse pushing back to meet him to get _more_ , getting his knees under him as Hanzo guided his hips with his free hand.

Eventually Hanzo just held still deep inside him and let Jesse fuck himself on his cock, scattering kisses over his back and the nape of his neck as he groaned and rocked his hips back for it, fingers clutching at the sheets.

“Perfect,” Hanzo said, his hand caressing Jesse’s chest, the other sliding down between his legs so he could play with the coarse curly hair there, occasionally letting his thumb run along Jesse’s dick. Jesse whimpered and bit his lip, sweaty hair falling into his eyes as he sought out the tantalizing fullness of it again and again.

“Oh fuck,” he said, louder than he had meant to, working himself harder onto Hanzo’s cock, pants falling out of him in staccato bursts until they morphed into broken keening noises when Hanzo changed the angle of their hips slightly, putting more weight on him. “Right there, right there, just hold — god, it’s so — Hanzo — ”

Hanzo gave an encouraging, breathless hum and sucked a kiss into Jesse’s shoulder — Jesse muffled a shout into the pillow as he clenched down on Hanzo’s cock and came, hips falling out of their rhythm as he went open and slack with it. Hanzo murmured soothing words against his neck as he came down and though he couldn’t quite decipher it in his current muddled state he turned towards his voice on instinct anyway, smiling stupidly into the pillow. Eventually he realized that from his tone Hanzo had just asked him something at least twice and was laughing at him for having provided the wrong kind of vague half-conscious answer.

“Huh?” Jesse asked, blinking dazedly and turning his face to the side for a kiss on the cheek when Hanzo leaned forward.

“Turn over,” Hanzo whispered against his ear, arm warm and strong and secure across his chest. “I want to see you.”

Jesse made a strangled little sound and let his forehead rest against the pillow, need pooling hot and sweet in his gut. Hanzo was still hard inside him and Jesse took a moment to give thanks that his partner’s overachieving nature had always extended to the bedroom. The man still could — and enthusiastically would — go for hours at the mildest provocation, and Jesse found himself a very cheerful provocateur indeed. Were Jesse endowed with a less adventurous character he might have been mildly intimidated by how rapidly closing in on his forties had done nothing to quell Hanzo’s frankly absurd stamina and, on several memorable occasions, recovery time, but as things stood… he simply spent most days vaguely wanting to send a thank you note and fruit basket to whatever karmic bureaucrat he’d conned into thinking he deserved to have this. Maybe add a bottle of good liquor to the fruit basket by way of a bribe, just to be on the safe side.   

They reordered the pillows and Jesse lounged back against them, arms falling over his head as he gazed up at Hanzo’s flushed face, his mouth feeling warm and easy with the grin. Hanzo knelt between his legs and touched Jesse’s chest, letting his thumb slowly circle around a nipple before sliding his hand down along his side to his hip.

“I can never get enough of this,” he murmured, stroking the inside of Jesse’s thigh — Jesse gasped as he closed in on his cock where it rested against his stomach, instinctively spreading his legs. “I could have you like this all day and I still… hm.”

“You gonna put your money where your mouth is on that?” Jesse asked, smiling into the kiss as Hanzo leaned over him and brought their faces together.

“Oh certainly, but my mouth can go so many places,” Hanzo said into his neck. “It might take quite some time.”

Jesse wrapped one leg around Hanzo’s hips, dragging them in close. “Promises, promises,” Jesse said, letting his head fall back on the pillow with a laugh as Hanzo kissed a line up his throat to suck gently at that sensitive spot right under his jaw. Seeking out Hanzo’s mouth with his own again Jesse reached down and wrapped his fingers around Hanzo’s cock to guide him back inside, gasping against his lips as it sank into him, hot and hard and solid, keeping him open, filling him perfectly.

“Oh, I love you,” he managed, winding his arms around Hanzo’s shoulders and turning his face into his hair, “you feel so — fuck me, c’mon, I need — ”

Hanzo gave a low raw sound and buried his fingers in Jesse’s hair, hips rolling forward until they were pressed against Jesse’s ass, thrusting slow but deep, inescapable. Jesse got his legs around Hanzo’s hips and held on, small gasps startled out of him with every drag of Hanzo’s dick against him.

“More — harder,” Jesse grunted, fingers digging into Hanzo’s shoulder — he hid his face against Hanzo’s neck, groaning as Hanzo indulged him and drove into him with rougher, quicker thrusts, the sound of skin meeting skin sending his head spinning. “Yeah, like… ngh, yeah, _ah_ — ”

It seemed to last forever, the sweet burning slide of Hanzo’s dick in and out of him, the hot scrupulous pressure and yield of his mouth, every time he shifted his weight or changed the angle catapulting Jesse up into a new sort of heaven. It shouldn’t be this good every time but it was, a wild joyous rush singing like electricity through his veins.

It was so good he could barely think, could barely _see_ , no room in his head for words except for Hanzo’s name slipping through his lips.

Hanzo’s fingers tightened in his hair and he made a harsh sound in his throat as he kissed Jesse deeper, a bit harder, with that sharper edge of hunger that occasionally broke through and sent Jesse a little weak in the knees sometimes. He turned his face up for it, clutching at Hanzo’s neck, his shoulders, his back, whatever he could get a hold of, his legs falling open as Hanzo pounded into him.

“Jesse,” Hanzo mumbled, stroking Jesse’s face before winding his arm all the way around his back, holding him in place as he fucked him into the bed. “Jesse — ” 

Jesse found Hanzo’s hair with his hand and wound it around his fingers, tilting his hips up for it. “Yeah, c’mon, so good…”

“Oh,” Hanzo said, sounding almost surprised, a deeper surge of his hips throwing off the rhythm, “oh, I — ”

“ _Yes,_ ” Jesse hissed, letting the ‘s’ drag out in satisfaction as he wrapped his legs around Hanzo’s hips, pulling him impossibly deeper as he fucked unsteadily into him a few more times before crying out, pushed in as far as he could get, whimpers muffled into Jesse’s skin as he rode the wave of it.

Jesse cupped the back of Hanzo’s head in his hand and stroked his hair, moved to just… hold onto him for a while even though he was still so turned on he could barely see straight. After a while Hanzo pushed up on his elbow, chuckling when Jesse yanked him back down and resorted to outright shameless pleading.

“Sssh,” Hanzo said against his cheek as he reached down to take Jesse in hand. “I have you. Just breathe for me.”

Jesse swallowed and nodded, taking a moment to pull in a deep breath and blink back into focus. He let his legs fall open as Hanzo pulled back to look down at him, his eyes soft and warm as he jerked him off. _The sheer amount of stupid shit I’d do for that smile_ , Jesse thought, transfixed, reaching up to touch, the fingers of his left hand gentle at the corner of his lips; he wanted to _taste_ the quiet glow of it. Hanzo turned his face to kiss the tips of his fingers, eyes slipping closed, dark hair falling into his face and sticking to his forehead. _Doesn’t bear thinkin’ about._

Hanzo’s cock was still half hard inside him and it barely took a dozen pulls before he was clenching around him and coming so hard that everything else fell away, the only thing he could think about the weight of Hanzo’s body and the smell of his hair as he let Jesse pull his face down to him.

“Holy shit,” Jesse whispered against Hanzo’s mouth, brushing their lips together, tracing Hanzo’s lip oh so lightly with this tongue. Hanzo cupped his cheek in his hand and hummed appreciatively as Jesse sucked gently on his bottom lip, lingering there before pulling out, both of them wincing a little at the sensation.

Hanzo stroked Jesse’s hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. “You… I…”

He seemed to give it up as a bad job, just brushed their noses together and closed his eyes, still smiling.

“Yeah,” Jesse said, dipping in for a taste of that smile again, stroking the back of his neck. “Yeah. I know.”  

After getting some breath back Hanzo moved away enough to lie on his side next to Jesse, hair mussed and pink staining his cheeks. Jesse reached out to touch his hair, combing it down with careful fingers, tucking it away from his eyes.

They traded more shallow, sated kisses back and forth until Hanzo leaned their foreheads together and rested his head on the pillow, his eyes slipping shut. It felt good these days, getting to see his face completely open and untroubled, even for a few minutes at a time. He’d never exactly been a rainbows and butterflies kinda guy to begin with; it seemed unfair that the world had kept trying to chip away at what little cheer there had been.  

Jesse had never been more ready to go to bat for anything, though.

“Love you,” Jesse mumbled again, brushing his lips against Hanzo’s temple, right where the silver was starting to trickle in. Hanzo’s fingers curled against the back of his neck, tangling in the hair there. “…we can get another nap in before breakfast, right?”

“Mhm,” Hanzo agreed without opening his eyes, which was progress on a whole new level; usually he would at least sleepily protest that he really _should_ get up to train even if he eventually ended up passed out snoring against Jesse’s chest anyway. _Every day in every way and so on_ , Jesse mused, pulling the covers up over both of them and twining their legs together. Hanzo was already breathing deep and slow, tucking his face into the curve of Jesse’s throat.

Jesse hoped the team felt free to take their time with whatever the hell they were doing.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no justification for this beyond the fact that I wanted to write something happy even though I have a hundred more substantial things I should finish; please just... accept me as I am haha
> 
> ETA: Also I'm on [tumblr over here! ](https://vaguely-concerned.tumblr.com/) I don't know why I always forget to add that lol


End file.
